


One Day

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Fairies, Gen, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott knew there was something wrong with Isaac. He always noticed the little things that Isaac would do, from his tracking people to trying to escape being touched to seeming to rub his body when he showered. But it took a fairy attack to make him, and the rest of the pack, realize just how deeply Isaac's father hurt his own son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I enjoy torturing Isaac... I should honestly write more cute fics for him (I swear I'm working on one!!!) But um... yeah. This kinda happened... I regret nothing.
> 
> Also, seriously, if you or someone you know is being sexually abused, physically abused, or mentally abused speak up. It's scary, but it'll be alright.
> 
> Thanks, Der, for reading this over.

Scott noticed the way Isaac's eyes would always track people, whether they knew it or not. Even when he didn't seem to be paying attention, his body would tense at the sound of someone moving. He seemed to shy away from touch, flinching a little even when Derek was just placing a hand on his beta's shoulder. Scott swore Isaac almost had heart failure when Stiles hugged him out of the blue after they managed to locate him after he went missing.

Yet Isaac would watch Derek with eyes that screamed of yearning. He would move closer, but never touch. His eyes screamed of pain when he winced and Derek would pull his hand away. He looked guilty when he would move out of the way of someone who wanted to pat him on the shoulder or hug him.

Scott saw all of this and the subtle things the blond beta would do. Like the fact that Isaac would rub his skin raw in the shower after practice. The way Isaac's showers always seemed to run long and occurred three times a day. It was the way Isaac never dared to glance in a mirror for more than a brief second, if at all. It was the way Isaac either changed like a jack rabbit or changed slowly when there weren't many people around. It was in the way he never seemed interested in sharing personal information outside of what is publicly known.

Sometimes the simple acknowledgement of what he does know has lead Scott to be a little more curious about Isaac. At the same time, he doesn't even know how to approach the other werewolf about his weird habits. Wouldn't it just seem odd to suddenly get told your best friend was watching you? Observing everything you do?

It was probably why this pack meeting was so awkward and tense, Isaac was restless.

"No. Seriously, Derek. You would be the worst at seducing the stupid fairy. What are you going to do? Bare your fangs and do some type of caveman dance?" Stiles flailed, Scott ducking to avoid getting hit.

"Thinking about baring my fangs right and using them to rip your throat to shreds." Derek growled, a warning. Of course, it wasn't like Stiles would listen.

"Sure you are. From what we've gathered on the fairy's type, Isaac is our best bet." The feeling in the room seemed to grow a little more intense at that. All wolves knew it was coming from Isaac.

"I'm not doing it. What if she makes me her next victim?" Isaac had a valid point.

"Dude, you're a werewolf. Suck it up." Stiles reached out to smack Isaac on the back for encouragement, Scott knew this. But Isaac was gone from his spot before Stiles was even close to touching him.

All eyes were on the blond haired beta as he just rubbed at his arms, clearly upset over something. Scott knew the frenzy was going to begin, Isaac was going to settle into a state that made him moody and constantly attacking himself.

"I don't think it's a good idea. I can go." Scott spoke up, drawing most eyes away from Isaac.

"Scott. We all know that Isaac is our best option, the only one 100% guarantee of getting to the fairy." Stiles was right, of course. Scott just didn't like the way the conversation made Isaac feel.

"Isaac?" Derek's voice was gentle, although strangers would probably think Derek was mad at the beta. But all of them knew it was just Derek asking Isaac for his thoughts, not wanting to put pressure on his beta. The teen had been kidnapped by a pack of Alphas, all of them figured one kidnapping was enough. But there was always gentleness between Derek and Isaac.

"I'll do it." Scott wanted to sigh at the words, everyone else relaxing. This fairy was tearing apart Beacon Hills, taking victims left and right. They needed to stop her.

Isaac was uncomfortable as they formed a plan, not allowing Derek to touch him when he began to shiver. The loft wasn't even all that cold, but Isaac still seemed to shake none-the-less. By the time they were finished, Isaac was gone. Scott figured he left for home.

"Something is wrong," Scott spoke up. He decided to bring up the topic everyone was thinking. "I don't know what it is, but... I don't think it's anything good."

"You think it has something to do with most of the victims turned up dead and beat half to death? You think it might have something to do with his memories of his dad?" Stiles thought out loud.

"We need to make sure that he doesn't get hurt too badly," Scott glanced around. Everyone nodded, agreeing. Isaac was like the baby of the pack, putting up a strong front to protect himself from ever getting hurt again. It was annoying, but the glimpses of the real Isaac... he looked like a lost puppy. It only made sense for Isaac's personality to swing, he was honestly trying to build himself. Year of abuse had torn down every possible personality Isaac could have had, now he was attempting to become a new person. The scars were slowly fading, but there still was a lot of healing to be done.

Scott could hear Isaac's heart beating a million miles a second, like it would burst from his chest. The woods were quiet, which was actually pretty creepy. All the wolves were positioned according to plan. Stiles was with Isaac, mostly for moral support. Stiles' voice was talking about lacrosse, trying to keep Isaac from just wolfing out. Then came the crack, Stiles' yell, Isaac's whimper, and then silence.

Stiles was on the ground when Scott managed to get to their location. His eyes weren't really focused, the teen was just laying there... Unblinking. "Stiles?" Scott touched his friend. His heart beat was slowing down, causing the werewolf to panic. Lydia dropped to her knees besides them.

"He's still breathing, Scott." Derek spoke the words. "But where's Isaac?" They looked around but saw no trace of the beta.

"She took him." Scott heard the whimper that left his lips. They promised not to let anything happen to Isaac.

"You guys go. Track Isaac. I'll look after Stiles. I think it's just shock, some simple spell to keep him from following. Now hurry, before you lose the ability to find Isaac and the fairy." Lydia took Stiles from Scott, ushering them on.

It was actually a lot easier to track Isaac than they thought, mostly since they all knew his scent. It lead them deeper into the woods, into a place Derek admitted he never dared enter due to stories his mother would tell when he was a kid. But they stumbled upon a cave, Isaac's scent coming from it.

"You'd make a good pet. So cute and adorable. You have a nice body, one that would hold up. Humans, they're so weak and fragile." The voice of the fairy hit them as soon as they stepped into the cave. "But you'll be obedient, won't you. Not that you have much of a choice." The fairy laughed.

Scott nodded for Allison to ready her bow. The only way they could take down the fairy was with her arrows. Scott was the first to make a move, wanting to distract the fairy. Derek would go to Isaac, Boyd guard Allison.

"It seems one of your packmates wanted to die for you. How sweet." Scott winced at the pressure of an unknown force. It felt like it was crushing him. Scott just glanced at Isaac, the teen had been stripped of his clothes, weird markings lining his entire body.

"Will kill you," Scott tried to fight against the force, to get to the fairy. Derek was moving quietly towards Isaac, Scott knew he had to keep holding their enemy's attention.

"You keep thinking that." The fairy snapped her attention around to Derek. "Nope. I don't like when others touch my toys." The arrow that pierced the fairy's chest made her stop and stare down. "No," she whispered over and over. She seemed to crack before exploding.

"Isaac? Hey, Isaac." Derek knelt beside his beta, who wasn't really responding. He had a far off look, but his heart and breathing were normal. Scott gathered his clothes and helped Derek get them on the other teen. Derek gently carried his beta as they left the cave, holding him close.

"Welcome back," Stiles mumbled when they arrived to where he was with Lydia.

"Glad to see you're okay," Scott was relieved, but it meant more strength to worry about Isaac with. "But we need to get to Deaton's." Scott glanced at Isaac, who still hadn't seemed to budge.

The ride felt extremely longer than it did take, Scott calling Deaton while they were leaving the forest. He was glad the vet was there when they arrived. Deaton looked over Isaac, eying each marking carefully. He grabbed a rag and wet it before wiping the markings away.

"The markings aren't actually harmful. They're actually used as boosting a spell. I can't confirm the spell because the markings are rather generic." Claws dug into his wrist causing him to halt in attempting to clean the teen on his table. "Isaac, I'm not going to hurt you. It's Dr. Deaton." The vet spoke in a calming voice. Golden orbs turned back to blue as Isaac collapsed back into himself.

"Isaac." Derek and Scott were both at his side, causing the teen to flinch.

"What did she do to you?" Scott was worried, especially when he saw the other's fingers twitch and slowly move to the opposite arm. The scent of blood flooded their senses before Isaac dared to speak.

"Shower. I need a shower." Isaac attempted to move but Derek stopped him. Deaton just handed over the rag, which Isaac took before stripping his shirt. Everyone just watched as the blond seemed to go into a maniac frenzy. It wasn't just rubbing the markings away. No. They watched as Isaac rubbed his skin raw at every place they touched, the scent of blood becoming overwhelming at times. It would linger for seconds as the wolf's body healed itself.

"Isaac." Derek's voice was gentle as he moved back towards his beta. Isaac didn't notice him though, Scott knew Isaac wouldn't acknowledge them until he snapped out of his frenzy.

"Don't touch him." Scott placed a hand on Derek's shoulder, noticing the pained look on Derek's face. They could hear the faint whispers under Isaac's breath, especially when it became labored and he looked close to tears.

"Too dirty. Can't get it off. Can't get the feeling to leave. Make it stop." There was a whimper as Isaac caved in to tears, Derek grabbing his beta's wrists before Isaac could do more damage. Isaac weakly fought at first, but gave up.

"You know... He's acting like this girl in my group therapy. She was raped and would always show up with red skin. Apparently she would scrub her body so hard she was destroying it to try and make herself clean again." Stiles' voice was quiet, everyone watching Isaac.

"Did he ever do this when he lived with you, Derek?" Scott needed to know. Wanted to know it wasn't Derek who dared hurt Isaac, but he knew it wasn't Derek. Not with the hurt look on Derek's eyes knowing he couldn't help the boy in front of him. The alpha cared too much about his beta to hurt him like that, to scar his beta for life.

"I wasn't around much, but when I was... I thought it was just him having had a hard lacrosse practice. He beat himself up a lot over our training sessions. I didn't..." Scott knew what Derek was going to say, even though the elder male's voice gave out. He didn't know. None of them knew.

"Isaac." Scott stepped forward, blue eyes looking at him, actually seeing him for the first time since he woke up.

"Scott? What's going on?" Derek released his beta but remained close, out of fear of what his beta could, and would, do.

"Isaac. You were having an episode." Isaac just frowned. "Isaac. Your dad did more than physically abuse you, didn't he. And I'm not talking about emotional." Isaac's frown seemed to deepen.

"He sexually abused you, right?" Stiles just blurted out the question, no one missing the way Isaac flinched. The room was quiet for a long time, no one saying a word.

"I'm sorry." Isaac swallowed and hung his head.

"It's not your fault, Isaac." Scott slowly tugged Isaac into a hug, ignoring the way the taller teen tried to fight him. "Just let me hug you," he whispered. Isaac didn't fight him, but didn't hug him back either. "It's going to be okay." No one brought it up after that, trying to act like they hadn't just learned a deep dark secret.

They slowly departed. With the fairy gone, they could finally rest a little better. Derek and Boyd seemed reluctant to release Isaac into Scott's care, worried about their packmate. But they knew he would be alright with Scott.

"Scott?" Isaac's voice at Scott's door startled the wolf from his sleep.

"What's wrong, Isaac?" Scott sat up, yawning. He watched the way Isaac wandered in, blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Can I sleep on your floor?" Both wolves were quiet before Scott began to move.

"You can't sleep on my floor. Get in the bed." Isaac seemed to hesitate, Scott just holding his breath. But after a couple minutes, Isaac crawled underneath the covers.

"I'm sorry I never told you or anyone about my dad." Scott was almost back asleep when he heard the words.

"Maybe therapy would be good? Me and Stiles can go with you. We could go to Stiles' group therapy, he likes it." Scott could feel Isaac's eyes on him, questioning him without speaking. "My dad was abusive when drunk. Not physically, just emotionally. He would tear into me and my mom. He hit me once or twice, but I deserved it. But I'll always remember the feel of his hand over my lips as he touched me. It was only once but it left an impression. It took a lot of build up just for me to push it from my mind to be with Allison." Scott closed his eyes, wanting to crush away childhood memories that wanted to resurface.

"Scott..." Isaac's voice was gentle as he shifted, a hand resting on his chest.

"I'll be there with you, ya'know. You have me, Stiles, Derek, Boyd, Lydia, Allison... We're here for you. We won't hurt you and won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Scott knew Isaac needed to hear those words and knew they were the right ones when Isaac relaxed. "Your dad can't hurt you anymore, Isaac. It's alright to heal. It was never you fault. Never anything you did wrong. So forgive yourself, okay? Because we all want to hug you and show you how much we care." He knew Isaac was crying, but was hesitant in reaching out to wrap an arm around the other beta.

"I want to... so much. But I don't know how, don't know how to forgive myself... to heal." Isaac buried his face in the pillow, but didn't move out of Scott's embrace. While his body was tense, Scott couldn't smell any fear.

"That's what friends, pack, and therapy is for." Isaac nodded and Scott could tell the other was exhausted.

"One day... I want to hug Derek." Isaac was falling asleep, Scott couldn't help but smile.

"One day you could even kiss him." The embarrassment that flooded the room made Scott chuckle.

"One day." One day he would heal and his past wouldn't haunt him as much. One day he would be able to hug people again.

One day.


End file.
